Teenage Confidentials
by NJ
Summary: Marissa and Ryan.. who are they meant to be with?


**Teenage Confidentials**

**"Hey Ryan, pass that here..".  
****I turned around as soon as I heard that name. There he was. He was my secret crush. That chiselled look. Those brown soulful eyes. His wavy brown hair was lying like a messy piece of mop on his head. Only it didn't look messy to me. It just brought more attention to his dimples. He was playing soccer with his friends, but he never noticed me. Why would he? I was just a normal eighteen year-old college going student who was probably going to grow old alone, and live in a house full of cats. I was not worthy of a second glance in college. I was just known as "that girl who aced her finals..".  
"Marissa, let's go..".  
I spared a few seconds of my thoughts to his beautiful face and then continued my way back to my dorms with Taylor.  
**  
_I passed Johnny the ball and suddenly, caught her eye. There she was. Oh my, she was gorgeous. Her long, brown, curly hair was flying in her face. I noticed her staring at me, but after a few seconds she continued on her way. Why in the first place would she stare at me? I wasn't popular. I was just known as "that guy who played soccer well". I couldn't stop looking at her, even if it was just for a few seconds. Just getting a glimpse of her face made my heart swoon. She was my secret crush. My only crush. Her name was..__  
__"Ryan, come on, what are you looking at? Let's finish the game." Johnny interrupted my thoughts and I went back to playing the game._

**I can't stop thinking about him. He's always on my mind. I can't help it if he's good-looking and smart. But I can never be with him. He would never want to be with me. I don't think he knows I exist. Well, alright, he does know I exist. I made the honor roll last semster. He had to have seen that. I opened my Biology book to "Mutation", and found myself reading the first paragraph over and over again. I couldn't concentrate. I had to get out of here. I needed to go someplace quiet and peaceful. I headed towards the library. I called Taylor and told her to meet me there.  
**  
_I had an English report due on Monday, and went to the library to finish it. As soon as I entered, I looked for an empty desk and chair. Just my luck. I spotted one all the way at the back of the library. I rushed toward it, hoping noone would grab it. At that exact moment, I saw her. She was walking towards the table, with her friend. She saw me and blushed. I did the same. I indicated that they could have the table if they wanted. Neither of them said anything. They just went to look for another table. I wanted to talk to her and tell her how I felt. _

**Why is he present wherever I go? I walked in with Taylor and saw an empty table and the end of the library. We walked towards it and saw **_**him**_** again. I blushed. I think he did too. I wasn't sure. I could tell he wanted us to have the table, but Taylor and I, without a word, just turned around to find another one. I wanted to talk to him and tell him how I felt.  
**  
_I peered out of the corner of my eye. They had found a table. She was working on a report with her friend. She looked like she was concentrating, but I couldn't tell. Her hair was falling over her face. She was my girl. She had to be my girl. The most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. Her name sounded lovely too. I kept saying it to myself again and again. It felt nice. It sounded nice. I had to tell her how I felt. I couldn't hold it in much longer. If I didn't, I would go crazy, keeping all these feelings to myself. I slowly slid my chair and stood up. I took in a deep breath, calmed myself and looked towards their table. My foot slowly started moving in their direction. I was going to ask her out._

**We found a table. Taylor and I sat ourselves down and began to work on our report. I caught him staring at us, but didn't stare back. I was too shy. Maybe he is interested in me. My thoughts were confirmed, when he suddenly stood up from his chair. He was fidgeting a bit for a few seconds, but then started making his way towards us. He was my guy. My heart started beating faster. Taylor was looking confusedly, at me, and then at him. He soon approached our table. This was the moment I had been waiting for. He was finally going to ask me out...  
**  
_"Taylor, I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I love the way your curly brown hair falls on your face, when you laugh. I've had a crush on you forever. Will you please be my girlfriend?"..__  
_

**He left with her. They were going to go see a movie. She left with him. My guy. My secret crush. My secret. Tears welled up in my eyes. He was gone...forever!!**


End file.
